


You finally got what you wanted

by Winga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John isn't the nicest of men, The war is really what John needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You aren't haunted by the war. You miss it." He had never known just how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You finally got what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually thinking of making this longer, but I'm not so sure if this needs more.

John’s smiling inside. He doesn’t show it outside, he knows it wouldn’t be appreciated.

When James Moriarty send John the first message, John hadn’t really believed the man. _I can bring the war to London._ Who would believe anything like that?

But it has started.

Moran’s talking to Moriarty on the phone next to John and John’s texting to Sherlock. Poor man, the detective, so out of place and so believing.

“The riotings have destroyed Wales nearly completely,” Moran tells, pocketing his phone. He smirks and pats John’s back. “What’s your boy doing?”

John’s smirk matches Moran’s as he answers. “He’s panicking, even if he’s trying not to show it. He keeps calling his brother. It’s quite endearing, you know, watching them. I don’t think they’ve been this close in years.” He looks around in the warehouse and sighs. “Want to go get something to eat?”

Moran nods. “It’s not like there’s anything else to do for now.”

John turns to door. “Might as well go back to headquarters, as he insists in calling them. I’m thinking of Italian.”

“Sounds good.”


End file.
